the_disney_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hero 6 (Comic Book Series)
Big Hero 6 is a fictional superhero team appearing in American comic books published by Zenescope Comics. Publication History The comic book series was created by the writers Steven T. Seagle and Duncan Rouleau. On January 23, 1977 Big Hero 6 got it's first publication by the Zenescope Comics and also it is the oldest and first ever publications from the company. Big Hero 6 was first intended to appear in Alpha Flight #17. Instead, the team appeared in their own self-titled, three-issue miniseries by writer Scott Lobdell and artist Gus Vasquez. However, due to scheduling complications, the miniseries was published prior to Alpha Flight #17. Fictional Team Biography In the original comics, the Japanese government needed a team of state-sanctioned superheroes, so they consulted the "Giri," a top-secret consortium of politicians and business entities. The Giri was formed to recruit and train potential individuals for "Big Hero 6," a team of superhuman operatives. Despite reservations by some members of the Giri, Silver Samurai, a freelance ronin and former bodyguard of the terrorist Viper, was appointed as the team's field commander. Secret agent Honey Lemon, inventor of the nanotechnology-based Power Purse from which she can access any object, also agreed to join the team. The tough-talking GoGo Tomago, able to transubstantiate her body into a fiery force blast by uttering her code name, was released from prison on the condition that she serve on the team. Finally, the Machiavellian bureaucrat known only as Mr. Oshima is appointed as the Giri's spokesperson and coordinates the team's activities. Government scientists then identified 14-year-old boy genius Hiro Hamada as a potential operative. Unimpressed with the Silver Samurai, Hiro declines joining the team until his mother is kidnapped by the Everwraith, the astral embodiment of all those killed in the 1945 nuclear attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Hiro creates Baymax, a synthetic bodyguard capable of transforming into a dragon, using the brain engrams of his dead brother. With Baymax, Hiro reluctantly joins forces with the Big Hero 6 to prevent the Everwraith from slaughtering millions in downtown Tokyo. During the battle, Big Hero 6 is joined by Sunfire, Japan's premier superhero, who is a mutant with the ability to heat matter into plasma. Sunfire becomes instrumental in the Everwraith's defeat. Soon afterwards, Big Hero 6 moves their headquarters from the Giri office building to Japan's Cool World Amusement Park. Here they are attacked by X the Unknowable, a monster born from a child's drawings who is capable of transforming its atomic structure into any form and shape. With the help of the Canadian superhero team, Alpha Flight, Big Hero 6 destroys X the Unknowable in the fires of Mount Fuji. Afterwards, Big Hero 6 continues to protect Japan from various threats such as a freak blizzard caused by the Crimson Cowl and her Masters of Evil. Eventually, Sunfire leaves Big Hero 6 so that he can work at Charles Xavier's X-Corporation office in Mumbai, India. His spot on the team is filled by Sunpyre, a young woman with similar solar-based powers who is pulled into this reality through the Power Purse and therefore comes to idolize Honey Lemon. Similarly, after Silver Samurai is seemingly slain in an altercation with the assassin Elektra in Iraq, his spot on the team is filled by the enigmatic Ebon Samurai. With the two most experienced members of Big Hero 6 gone, Hiro becomes the team's new leader. Sometime during the team's operation, they are attacked by minions of Yandroth. As part of a plan to gain power via superhero battles, Yandroth sends a team of "Living Erasers" into their building. The Living Erasers are capable of transporting beings out of reality. The entire battle takes place off panel and is only mentioned in conjunction with attacks upon other superhero teams. Later, the members of Big Hero 6 fall victim to a mind-control device implanted within Baymax. Traveling to Canada, the mind-controlled superheroes attack a new incarnation of Alpha Flight at a national park. After a brief battle, the mind-control device is short-circuited and the two teams part as friends. Big Hero 6 returns to Japan to seek out the parties responsible for their mind control. During the "Ends of the Earth" storyline, Spider-Man calls upon Big Hero 6 to help him defeat Doctor Octopus. The team, now operating from the Giri Institute, confront Doctor Octopus' Octobots, which Dr. Octopus had sent to Japan. They subsequently confront their previous enemy, the Everwraith, and are victorious. Team Roster Hiro Hamada Hiro Hamada is the brilliant fourteen-year-old boy who created Baymax; he founded and becomes the leader of Big Hero 6. Born to wealthy industrialists Daishin Hamada and Megumi Hamada. The younger brother of Tadashi Hamada. Hiro was raised in the affluent Tokyo suburb of Yoga, City of Setagaya along with his older brother by their parents. His parents noticed his intellectual brilliance at an early age, and he was placed in pre-school at age 3. He was eventually recognized as one of the world's most brilliant child prodigies and was accepted into the prestigious private Tesuka Advanced Science Institute. It was at the Tesuka Institute that young Hiro's proficiency for invention and innovation was discovered. He created his first and greatest invention to date, the robotic nthformer known as Monster Baymax, as a project for the Institute's science fair. At age 13, Hiro was targeted by the Giri, a top-secret consortium of Japanese politicians and business entities that was established to recruit and train potential operatives for a Japanese super-team, Big Hero 6. Silver Samurai (Kenuichio Harada), Big Hero 6's initial field leader, first approached Hiro's parents for permission to have him join the team, but they refused due to their desire for their child to live a normal life. Silver Samurai then approached Hiro directly, but the boy was less than impressed with Big Hero 6. However, after his parents was abducted by the Everwraith, the astral embodiment of all those killed in the 1905 nuclear attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Hiro was forced to turn to Big Hero 6 for assistance. After joining forces with the team, which also included his idol, the Japanese hero Sunfire, Hiro opted to join the team. In fact, when Silver Samurai and Sunfire left the Big Hero 6, Hiro was appointed to serve as the team's field leader. He continues to maintain a civilian life and attend classes at the Tesuka Institute, although his teachers and classmates are unaware that he moonlights as a secret agent. Hiro idolizes Sunfire and had a crush on Honey Lemon. Baymax Baymax began his existence as a science project created by Hiro. He was originally designed to be a hydro-powered robotic synthformer, programmed to serve as Hiro's personal bodyguard, butler, and chauffeur. However, prior to the project's completion, Hiro's father died and the young inventor programmed Baymax's artificial intelligence using the brain engrams of his recently departed father. With the thoughts and emotions of Hiro's father, Baymax became much more than a robotic bodyguard. He also functions as Hiro's best friend and father figure and is by his side nearly every hour of every day. Baymax also feels a deep attachment to Hiro's mother; however, Hiro and Baymax decided it was not in their best interest to inform her that her departed husband's memories were used as the basis for Baymax's artificial intelligence. Honey Lemon Little is known of Honey Lemon's past or how she obtained the purse that gives her "superpowers." Honey's sharp intellect and stunning looks made her a prime candidate for secret agent status, and she was promptly placed on a research and development team consisting of Naichō's top physicists, chemists, and mechanical engineers and put to work creating new technology for the government. Although Miyazaki's team was responsible for several innovations in surveillance technology, by far their most significant invention was a cluster of artificial, miniature wormholes—tiny warps and distortions in the fabric of space-time. At Miyazaki's suggestion, the wormholes were contained within an innocuous woman's purse so they could be applied in the field without attracting undue attention. It was soon discovered that the wormholes, in conjunction with Pym Particles and cutting-edge nanotechnology, served as ideal storage devices in the field—virtually any object, no matter how large, could be stored in Miyazaki's aptly-named "Power Purse" for later use. Soon after, the top-secret consortium of Japanese politicians and business entities known as the Giri began recruiting candidates for Big Hero 6, which was to become Japan's premiere superhero team. Inspired by the exploits of Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida), Japan's national superhero, Miyazaki persuasively lobbied her superiors in Naichō for a spot on the team. Graduating to full-fledged "secret agent" status, Miyazaki adopted the code-name "Honey Lemon" (inspired by her favorite television program of the same name). As the most caring and compassionate member of the team, Honey Lemon quickly found herself at odds with teammate Go-Go Tomago, a tough-talking ex-convict who felt that Honey Lemon received special treatment because of her looks and intellect. However, after several heated squabbles, the two eventually learned to appreciate one another and became good friends. She seemingly became attracted to the team's newest potential recruit, Hiro Hamada, as she kept smiling at him in a flirtatious way. Later, Honey helped overthrow a menace called Everwraith and saved Japan from destruction. She was only briefly seen afterwards, helping Sunfire out in Canada.& issue needed Sometime later, a mysterious individual used a machine to mind-control the entire team of Big Hero Six and they were sent to Canada once again, where they fought the newest incarnation of Alpha Flight until Sasquatch discovered the plot. Honey Lemon was, along with the rest of the team, brought back to normal, and they all returned to Japan to try to discover who mind-controlled them. Go Go Tomago Go Go Tomago is known as the hothead of Big Hero 6. GoGo transforms her body into an explosive ball of energy, which can be projected at vast speeds.The Go-Go Tomago battle suit is a voice-activated device that absorbs and amplifies kinetic energy, enabling its wearer to temporarily transubstantiate his or her body mass into thermochemical energy simply by uttering the trigger words "Go-Go Tomago". This transformation can be either partial or total. During a partial transformation, the wearer's body is surrounded by a half-inch thick thermochemical aura that grants the wearer limited invulnerability, flight and energy projection capabilities. During a total transformation, the wearer's entire body transubstantiates into a high-speed, high-impact spherical "powerball", which builds up greater speed and force with every additional ricochet impact while in motion. After a series of sufficiently numerous and forceful ricochets to build up power, the wearer can hurl him or herself into a given target with tremendous explosive impact. Go-Go Tomago is apparently unlimited by the amount of time that she can remain in the thermochemical powerball form, although her body becomes fatigued after extended periods of ricocheting at high speeds. She has been timed at speeds of up to 185 miles per hour. The Go-Go Tomago helmet is made entirely from carbon fiber and is extremely durable and lightweight. Go-Go Tomago is also a skilled motorcyclist and an accomplished racer and stunt driver. She also has several contacts in Japan's criminal underworld, as many of her former bōsōzoku associates are unaware that she secretly serves as a member of Japan's premiere super-hero team. Wasabi A trained chef who uses various swords to fight. He can also give form to his Qi-Energy, usually materializing it as throwing knives that can paralyze opponents. Wasabi-No-Ginger is a trained chef and a member of Big Hero 6. His first mission with the six was taking on a villain named Badgal and her three minions; Whiplash, Brute and Gunsmith.2 He is once again with his teammates, this time helping Spider-Man take out Doctor Octopus' satellites. Wasabi and Baymax jump head on into battle, taking on Everwraith. Fred Nicknamed Fredzilla, he can transform into a Godzilla-like Kaiju and manifest a dinosaur-like aura. It is revealed that he is descended from the Ainu, a group of indigenous people of Japan and that he spent time growing up on a secret base in Japan. Fred can transform into a Godzilla-like Kaiju. In addition, he can manifest the aura of his Kaiju form that can only be seen from certain perspectives. Silver Samurai Silver Samurai (Kenuichio Harada), the illegitimate son of Shingen Yashida, is a Japanese mutant with the power to charge almost anything, most notably his katana, with mutant energy (described as a tachyon field). This enables it to slice through any known substance except adamantium. He wears a suit of traditional samurai armor made of a silver metal, hence the name "Silver Samurai." He was once the bodyguard for the international terrorist known as the Viper, and later an occasional mercenary, but he became the head of Clan Yashida after his half-sister Mariko Yashida's death. He attempted to pay off his clan's debts to the Yakuza and restore its honor. Although he was once one of Wolverine's greatest enemies, he impressed Wolverine so greatly that Wolverine entrusted him with the care of his adopted daughter, Amiko Kobayashi. The Samurai also helped Wolverine destroy the monster known as "Doombringer," and he later helped Logan rescue Amiko and Yukio from their kidnappers. During his time as a hero, the Silver Samurai became the leader of the Big Hero 6.& issue needed Silver Samurai later became the bodyguard of the Japanese prime minister, but was killed while defending his family from a ninja attack. Sunfire Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) was a one-time member and a former nationalist who changed his views after the death of his father. Possessing the ability to fly and generate super-heated blasts of plasma, Shiro became one of Japan's most prominent heroes. He soon left Big Hero 6 to become a member of the X-Corporation, but was disgraced after his past ties to Mystique and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants were revealed. Sunfire has since appeared as a member of the Marauders9 and of the Uncanny Avengers. Ebon Samurai In his prior life, the Ebon Samurai (Kiochi Keishicho) was a Tokyo police officer who was slain by Silver Samurai during an attack by HYDRA. After making a deal with Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Kiochi was allowed to return to Earth and exact vengeance upon the Silver Samurai. Wielding a demonic katana and permanently bonded to a black variant of his foe's armor, Kiochi was reborn as the Ebon Samurai.12 Upon learning that Silver Samurai had become the bodyguard of the Japanese prime minister, Kiochi abandoned his quest for revenge, realizing that murdering Harada would constitute a betrayal of his country. He becomes a part of the team but subsequently leaves them to accompany Sunpyre when she returns to the Microverse. Sunpyre An alternate reality version of Sunfire's deceased sister Leyu, Lumina is the crown princess of Coronar, a planet hidden deep within the Microverse. As a result of being pulled out of the Microverse through Honey Lemon's purse, Sunpyre worships her as a goddess and joins the Big Hero 6 team out of gratitude. She and the Ebon Samurai later leave the team to return to the Microverse to oust the villains who had taken over Coronar during her absence. In Other Media Film Adaptation In the year 2013, The Walt Disney Company first time made its collaboration with Zenescope Comics Pvt. Ltd. for animated feature film project. The Walt Disney Company acquired rights and permissions from the company Zenescope Comics Pvt. Ltd. for Big Hero 6. The Big Hero 6 comic book series originally owned and published by Zenescope Comics was inspired and adapted into the Disney's 2014 animated film, Big Hero 6. Developed, created and produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It retains some of the core themes and character concepts from the comics, but makes substantial changes and builds a new story around them. For example, the film's version of Baymax is a friendly robot originally designed to provide medical care, while in the comics he is a bodyguard. The film was released in the United States and worldwide on March 21, 2014 and receiving universal acclaim from audiences and critics. It won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Film and the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. Television Adaptation In the year 2015, after a huge success of the animated feature film Big Hero 6. The Walt Disney Company decided and planned to have a television series based on the film and original comic book series. The television series titled as Big Hero 6: The Series. The series took development, created and produced at Walt Disney Television Studios and distributed by Walt Disney ABC-Enterprises. The series starts to originally airs on Disney Channel from March 13, 2017 weekly.